Digimon the Ultimate battle
by Exavier
Summary: The digidestiond must fight digimon past the Ultimate level


Digimon past Ultimate 

Chapter 1 

Metalgreymon walked over to Eggmon whats my next mission he questioned well said Eggmon you sey just a couple of days ago we wher tracking the digi destined when we found out that the getting near some old ruins we've bin getting strang readings from ther we want you to take Greymon Bridmon and Tyranimon with you and be ther body gourds okay.Yes sir replied Metalgreymon has he turned around and left the room he went walking down some stairs and headed for the training room wher his adopted son Greymon was training with Birdimon and Tyranimon. 

Metorwing the fire balls came down at Greymon but he deflected them off of his arm right back at Birdrimon she din it have a nuff time to dodge them so she put her wings in the way to try to stop them.She got hit dead on and fell down to the ground Greymon and Tyranmon ran over to help her.Are you okay yeah im fine they all look up as MetalGreymon walked over to them whats are next mission Greymon asked will he helped Birdomon get up.Are next Mission is to go and protect the digi destined. 

Tai look around him ther wasint much to se exept mostly desert ther wher some ruins up ahead but besides that ther was nothing else around for miles they had all been walking for a whil now and wher tired Mimi had been complaining a lot again but not has much has see you to but besides that every walked in silence. After a few more minutes of walking they started to here somthing up in the distance it sounded like heavy foot steps and eventually they started to take shape. What the Tai muttered under his breath before turning around to the others Matt look up ahead I cant make out whats up ahead it might be some evil digimon said Joe maybe we should go hide hide wher at said Tai wher in the middle of a desert besides I say we stay here and fight Matt was about to say somthing when suddenly they could finally say the figures clearly there was a Metalgreymon a Greymon a Birdrimon and a Tyranimon Tai look up at the Metalgreymon u Agumon you better digivole right Agumon yelled running forward Agumon digivole to Greymon Gabumon digivole to Garurumon Gomamon digivole to Ikkakumon harpoon torpedo several torpedo's came down at Metalgreymon but he just nocked the away with his metal are wait we don't want to fight you yeah right yelled Tai Greymon ran forward novoblast but the other Greymon some how managed to push the attack away howling blaster the attack went flying towards Birdroman but she flew out of the way the digimon continued to blast at the other digimon but the Greymon and Metalgreymon just kept stopping the attacks until the digimon ran out of energy and de digivold back to Rookies okay wait a second wher not here to fight you y should we belive you asked Matt because if we were we would of already have killed you by now.He has a good point said Izzy I theorize that with how long they have been her that if they wanted to fight they would of attack us by now Sora look over to Izzy so your saying we should trust them precisely I don't no said Tai looking over at the digimon don't were wher with the D.S.T.F the what iv heard of them before said Tentomon ther a secret group of good digimon hoo ar led by the good Eggmon right or primary mission is to save the digi world and help the digi destined D.S.T.F stands for digimon special task force we've been sent here has your body gourds. I think we can trust them said Tentomon Tai look at every body else well what do think. 

Chapter 2 They had all voted and desided to go with them they wher now all walking again Metalgreymon was helping Izziy his computer it was getting dark and they'd have to camp out soon they wher very close to the ruins my feet cant tack much more of this Mimi complained o shut up said Greymon looking over at here thats the 8 time you've complained today what y you little little hoo are you caling little hey Mgreymon can I step on her just try she yelled at him thats it your dead meat he yelled running towards her. 

MetalGreymon and Tyranimon had to hold him back until he finally calmed down sorry about that Greymon has a bit of a bad temper they wher a startled by a noise behind them they all turned around and saw a Teddymon die he screamed before shooting laser beams from his eyes Greymon arm suddenly became Metal and he bounced the attack away no one notice that the beam hit the ruins and mad a hole in the top. Greymons other arm also became metal he pointed both arms at the Teddymon Mega claw both arms went flying off and hit the Teddymon and sent him flying until they couldn't se him any more. Lets go said Greymon has he turned around and started walking towards the ruins they all went in side and sat down they wher all very tired and exusted MetalGreymon and Izzy started working on Izziys computer whil the others listened to something Greymon said he had to tell them. Okay listen up ar sources told us sum interesting info before we left they said that ther is a new set of digi vices called set 2 ther suppose to be even better then set one but just like the tags and crest wher hidden so ar they were going to have to find them. 

Great muttered Tai so not only ar ther evil digimon here we also have to find the new digi vices well I guess wher going to have to stay here for a whil every body seems pretty tired well im going to sleep I need my beauty sleep beauty sleep yeah right Greymon started snickering until he saw the look on Mgreymons face he look down felling bad about how he was acting. After that Mimi fell asleep whil the others started discussing about what they should to next well it seems to me that all we can do right now is find the other digi vices well you now for ones im going to agree with you Tai besides we don't have any other choice Sora was surprised that they wernt getting in to an argument well se said standing up I think that we should go to sleep now Greymon look over at them ill watch gourd for a whil Izziy and Mgreymon wher still working on his computer Mgreymon yawned okay I think we've been working a nuff well finish looking at the info tomorrow okay said Izziy reluctant yey every body else was asleep exept for them and Greymon Greymon I have a question for you how did you make your arms metal so fast with out digivolving well you sey im not a normal digimon im a rare have breed im half champion half ultimate and I have the ability to make any part of my body metal and and what y ar you stopping did you here that something's coming Izziy din it here any thing at first but then he heard a slight tapping sound then suddenly the wall exploded. 

Chapter 3 

Every one was awoken by the explosion what they saw standing ther surprised them it look like a shadow was standing ther Mgreymon walked forward hoo the hell ar you I am Soulmon Izziy look down at his computer his not in eney of the files that because said Mgreymon hes not a normal digimon you sey according to legend a long time ago ther wher special digimon hoo digivolvid past the ultimate stage and became somthing more powerful then any other digimon soulmon was as his name says a soul digimon he can jump in to any ones body his ultimate attack is death corpse he was good but became evil and was trapped in Sid some old ruins for ever I din it now these wher thos ruins you are correct prepare to die death corpse a skeleton head seemed to fly from his hands and hit the ground in front of them every one was sent flying back wards he did this several more times till they left the desert and wher thrown right in to a building o my head mutter Greymon watch out here he comes again Agumon digivolve in to Greymon Gabumon digivole in to Garurumon Palmon digivolve to Togemon Biyomon digivolve to Birdraman Gomamon digivole in to Ikkakumon howling blaster harpoon torpedo needle spray nova blast meteorwing all the attacks went right throe him is that the best you can do death corpse the attack sent them all flying backwards Mgreymon look up this is not a good place to be in this is the D.S.T.F secret lab wher they make experimental digimon. Exactly he said as they saw Soulmon jump in to a digimon body that was lying on a bed the digimon suddenly got up o no yelled Mgreymon hes in the body of a special Teddymon and it was different from your normal Teddymon he was a lot taller and skinner you have been annoying me long a far to long its time to die nova blast the attack hit him but it din it have much affect cant you do any better meteorwing howling blaster harpoon torpedo pathetic take this heart attack the heart attack the hearts cam flying forward and sent them flying this is int. 

going to work thout Tai just then he notice a button the wall prepare to die Joe started crying no im to young to die Tai jump forward and hit the button the wall behind Soulmon cam down and squished the Teddymon after the wall came all the way down they saw Soulmon floating ther give me the digivices or else Tai stood up bravely or else what he was answered by having him jumping in to a another digimon body this one look like a like a freak Greymon parts of his body wher Metal like his eyes and feet. 

Great you had to open your big mouth yelled Matt quick get him yelled Mgreymon nova blast meteorwing Gigiablaster harpoon torpedo the attacks din it do much it was like his inside was made out of metal Garurumon digivolve to Weregarurumon Greymon digivolve to Metalgreymon garurclaw megaclaw the attacks scratcht his skin and you could sey ther was metal under nth his skin Biyomon digivolve in to Birdraman Birdraman digivolve in to Garudamon blade wing needle spray the needles got stuck in him whil the blade wing hit him and din it do much now my turn he yelled metal beam the attack came and seem to home in on them it hit all the digimon started turning them metal no Garudamon Togemon Weregarurumon qick de digivolve I cant shouted Weregarurumon when suddenly energy flew around Tai,s MetalGreymon MetalGreymon digivolve to Elemental Greymon Tai look up at the new digimon he was no longer becoming metal he look like a MetalGreymon except his wings were bigger and red his metal arm was green every one started in awe at the digimon Mgreymon said Elemental Greymon is a skilled fighter in elemental powers ha ill kill you to metal beam Elemental Greymon took the blast head on and wasint even phased by it then he suddenly yelled arm blaster his metal arm flew off and blew up the Greymon ones again showing Soulmon a what the hell death corpse the attack came at him but he just slapped the attack and it disappeared now let me show you a real attack comet blast up in space a huge meteor came flying towards digiworld it blew up several stars along the way and came down on Soulmon and made a explosion as big as ten gigablaster after the smoke cleared ther was nothing left of Soulmon and what was left of Elemental Greymon was a digiegg. 

Chapter 4 

In a hidden place sat an evil digimon talking to two other ones sir we've just found out that the digidestined have discovered the past ultimate level and defeated Soulmon hmm ther very good to have defeated him send Gravemon to test ther power yes sir. Tai and Sora wher sitting next to echother after they had killed Soulmon they decided to keep going to look for the set 2 they found that they in a forest they had mad a fire and decided to get some sleep before continuing ther search every one had fallen asleep exept for them and MetalGreymon but he went in to the forest to be alone for a whil. 

You now back ther against Soulmon I thout that we might of finally met our match its okay now said Tai has he put his arm around her the two of them held on two echother until they fell asleep when MetalGreymon got back they wher still holding on to echother I wonder if I should leve them like that no I don't think they want any one of ther to now about them he pulled them apart and put them down in the spots that there suppose to sleep in after that he sat down and got ready to go to sleep him when his computer picked up somthing but he only saw it for a second before it was gone again must be nothing he muttered. Later that day they all started moving again Greymon kept noticing that Mgreymon kept glancing to his right every now and then whats wrong M nothing its just that I keep getting magnetic readings on my computer what was that said Matt what was what questioned Tai dinit you sey that no it look like somthing moved by really fast every one stop moving Mgreymon started scanning I don't sey any thing wait over ther he said pointing right ahead of when suddenly a grave appeared ther every one started giving confused glances to echother I say we got out of here fast this place could be haunted a don't be stupid what do you think ther zombies and stuff like but he was cut off when a hand came out of the ground followd by a body it look like a skeleton T.K. and Patamon seemed to be scared of the digimon MetalGreymon said I heard of you two his name is Gravmon it is said that any one hoo fights him will not survive Tai ran forward im not afraid of any stupid skeleton that was the last thing they heard him say before Gravemon punch him no Tai Sora yelled after him your friend made a bade choice of words Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon Tentomon digivolve in to Kabuterimon eletroshocker harpoon torpedo Gravmon held his hands up and made some graves appear wich blocked the attacks like a shield gigiblaster nova blast my turn to attack skeleton attack skeletons started coming out of the ground and attacking the digidestiond Tai came running forward he had a large cut in his stomach iv got to help he thout Agumon digivolve to Greymon Biyomon digivolve to Birdraman meteorwing nova blast your pitiful attacks cant break my shield get them my army every body was standing behind the digimon has they battled the skeletons its like they never stop coming shouted Matt Birdraman digivolve to Garudamon blade wing the others ran over to Tai to sey if hey was okay Tai ar you all right crap im in a lot of pain Joe went over to hime man iv only taken regular first aid classes he pulled out a first aid kit and started treating T.K look at Matt will he be okay hes going to be okay don't worry about it. 

The digimon wher still fighting the skeletons Garudamon shot out a another blade wing she was getting low on energy Gravemon to Garudamons surprise jump forward and punch her she went falling towards the ground Tai pleas be okay Garudamon no Garudamon digivolve to Pheonixmon MetalGreymon said okay Ill give you some info on here to Pheonixmon is a master of fire powers her strongest attack is the Firebeam what ones stood in Garudamons place was now a giant fire bird Gravman stared at Pheonixmon for a few seconds before finally saying and just hoo the hell ar you the one that is going to kill you yeah right he yelled as he jump at he started punching and kicking like mad but Pheonixmon stop evrey attack but she din it notice the skeletons coming up from behind her till it was to late and they all jump on tope of her and buried her under a pile of bones ha its just like they said hoo ever fights me will never survive he got ready to attack them when suddenly all of the skeletons wher thrown off of her she pulled back her fist like she was going to punch him and fire started forming on it ill kill you myself he jump towards her to attack but when he was about to hit here she suddenly yelled Firebeam a red beam of pure fire went right throe him and ther was a huge explosion when the smoke cleared ther was nothing left of him exept what he really was a grave on it it said here lies Gravemon rest in peace and next to it was a digiegg. Every one look back to Tai Joe said he had done all that he could do so they'd have to wait and sey. 

Chapter 5 

Tai awoke to se Sora how ar you felling fin I guess he din it exactly remember what happened but he new that they beat Gravmon Tai don't ever do that again for a second ther I thout that you might be im okay and I promise I will never almost get myself killed again this doesn't make sense said Mgreymon I mean the magnetic readings ar gone how asked Izzy I don't know the reading could of been a digimon Izziy look at him you mean ther is always a magnetic digimon yeah ther is you sey ther different types like fire elemental magnetic non elemental ice I remember that according to legend ther was only 3 of magneticmons kind he was the strongest of them all what happen was when him and the other ancient digimon found out about the human world he said they should take it over of course they said no so he started getting followers to help him take the human world so he was punished to death he tried to fight the ancient digimon on the count he was one of the strongest but before he even got to fight them they all combined ther power in to one and blasted him he fell in the ocean and they thout he was dead I guess hes no or at least he us to be alive y do you say that asked Izziy because you sey the reading I got on my scanner was 7.12 and his us a wall magnetic energy reading is 800.00 and if the reading is lower than 10.00 that means hes dying well maybe hes dead check the scan again okay lets im getting o shit im getting a reading of 1500.90 but I cant pin point his location Tai look over at him then if thers an evil digimon running loose arournd here then I think we better keep gourds right me and my team will take turns watching now you two should go to sleep. 

Sora awoke but saw that Tai was not in his spot any more she hey your awake early said Greymon he had been watching out for any evil digimon but hadent seen any wears Tai I don't now maybe he was cut short by Tai yelling for every body to wake up what the hell what ar crazy Tai waking us up this early Matt shouted at Tai shut now listen up your end comes here what the @#$% are you talking about Tai I think hes sick hold on a sec said Mgreymon he turned on his computer o no the high magnetic readings ar coming from him exactly now watch closely he said as he floated in the air and energy seem to go in to him I am no longer Tai I am Magneticmon this is not good said Mgreymon o yeah think replied Matt sarcastically no you don't get it Magneticmon has transferred his powers and evil in to Tai exactly now prepare to die a sheild of energy suddenly appeared around him Mega claw the claw hit the shield and bounced off Biyomon digivolv in to Birdraman Gomamon digivolv in to Ikkakumon Palmon digivolv in to Togemon needle spray meteorwing harpoon torpedo the attacks hit the sheild and all bounced off the needles when back and hit Ikkakumon the fire balls bounced off and hit Togemon and the harpoon torpedo's hit Birdraman before any more of them could attack however a shield appeared around all of them including them humans and started shocking whil draining away ther power after that the shields disappeared and every body fell down to the ground knocked out Tai look down at them ill sey you later a with that he teliproted away. 

Chapter 6 

Sora woke up to find herself in a room were em wher at the D.S.T.F base she look over to se Matt they said that they found us all unconscious in the forest so they brought us back here follow me the others ar waiting for us in the briefing room Sora got up out of the bed and started to follow Matt throe the base along the way she saw all sorts of digimon they enterd the briefing room wher Eggmon was waiting hello welcome pleas sit down Sora and Matt both found some seats and sat down every body else was ther including ther body gourds okay Mgreymon gave me his report so you fought Magneticmon and hes one of your friends let me tell you what I now you sey one of the worst reasons that hes back is that he is of course past the Ultimate stage you sey ther pretty much no one left past that stage besides evil digimon and your digimon you sey one of the ancient digimon was my ancestor thats wher I get my powers from but I cant stop him you'll have to o yes and im also going to give you a another body gourd come a MetalTyranomon walked in to the room hes going to help gourd you now also he was cut short by a alarm going what is it asked Greymon its not good Tai or Magnecticmon is attacking a power plant if he blows it up a lot of digimon could die lets go said Matt. 

They had just arrived at the plant until they got Tai back Matt was going to be the leader Tai turned arournd to face them your all 2 seconds late now lets fight Tentomon digivolve in to Kabuterimon Gabumon digivolv in to Garurumon elesrochocker the attack went flying down and hit Tais shield but in stead of damaging the shield it just seemed to make it stronger Tai just laughed magnetism and electricity ar related he pointed his hand up and blasted Kabuterimon howling blaster Tai threw an energy ball and hit Garurumon dead on Palmon digivolv in to Togemon needle spray the needles bounced of the shield and came right back at them every one tried to take cover but ther to many and several of the digimon got hit Garurumon digivolv in to wereGarurumon Tai blasted wereGarurumon right in the chest wich slammed him in to wall Kabuterimon digivolv in to MegaKabuterimon horn buster but Tai saw him coming and blasted him away nova blast mega claw meteorwing biyomon digivolve in to Birdraman the attacks hit his shield weakening it crap my shield cant last for ever he threw out little electricity ball wich shocked all off the digimon several times before stopping his shield disappeared and he flew down in front of the digidestiond end of line he said as he garbed Sora by her arm and shocked her with a small amount of energy to knock her out he picked here and was getting ready to blast the others say good bye not a chance said Matt Weregarurumon digivolve in to Icemon Tais shield whent up as he floated up in to the air whil holding on to Sora Icmon started glowing has power from all the digivices went in to him all of the digimon dedigivolved back to Rookies the glass one the digivices started cracking Iceblast a huge beam of Ice emitted from his hand and at the same time the digivices exploded Tai shot out his of beam to stop the beam coming at him Iv underestimated your power he yelled whil Tai was busy stopping the attack Icemon picked up every body and ran out of the plant has fast as he could when Tai stoped the attack he look arournd and realized that they got away holly hell he shouted out loud it seem ther stronger then I thout I better not make a mistake like that again o well at least I still have here he said looking down at Sora before he teliported away with her. 

Chapter 7 

Icemon kept running until it felt that they wher a safe distance away he put every body down and the dedigivoled back to an egg Greymon shook his head now what do we do what do what do we said Matt looking at hime we have to rescue Sora reality check yelled Greymon that is large and in charge and don't forget you guys blew up your digivices he has a point said Joe we don't have our digivices any more so ar digimon cant digivolve Izziy look around has if he was thinking well ther is that set two that Greymon told us about that suppose to be better then set one so maybe if we find them we can beat him yeah but your forgetting one thing ther scattered around digiworld not any more they all turnaround to se Eggmon you sey I have been having my men sure for them and just a few minutes ago we found the last one here he held out 7 digivices that look like a digivice when a digimon became an ultimate just smaller good said Matt now we can stop him but we don't now wher he is and wher he took Sora don't worry about that look at all of them and continued you sey hey has a mansion some wher and we happen to no wher okay said Greymon then lest go you guys go ahead without me said Matt I want to check out the D.S.T.F armory. 

Tai walked in to the room he had locked Sora in he unlocked the door and went in she was still asleep he sat down next to her he rubbed his hand against her cheek it felt warm and soft under his hand I now that I have feelings for her but dose she know I have feelings for here now Soras eyes slowly opend up Tai she said as she tried to sit up but she regretted doing this because her head started to ache and she lied back down you kidnapped me yey I did don't worry about your headache he said as he put he hand against her head she felt all the pain just disappeared she sat up strait I have the ability to heal some body by touching them wherever ther ar heart at your friends will come to save and have a hard time beating me the only way to kill is to cut my head off if I get heart then all I have to do is think about that part of my body getting healed and then its healed but it takes up some of my energy so I cant use it as many times as I want but I can use it a lot. 

So you kidnapped me has bait basically yes I kind of also felt a strang reason to chose you and not some body else Sora studied his face back at the plant when they had fought him he seemed so evil and mean now he looked like he usually but wasint acting like he usually did but he seemed more nicer Tai looked in to her eyes he din it now y but he felt his body being drawn towards here the to of them continued to come closer together until they had ther arms around echother and ther lips met Tai stood up whil still kissing her and she stood up with him they started to explore echothers mouths with ther tongues Tai started moving his down here back until started going to far down that Sora pulled back from Tai was confused at what he was doing im sorry I don't I mean Tai shook his head y the fuck am I apologizing to you Sora could sey that he was sweating and looked kind of embarrassed Ill be back and dont try to escap with that he teliported out the room and locked the door and the teliported away. Matt was walking towards the armory he desided that he was going to need some weapons with him he heard some one come up behind him he turned around to sey Mimi I thout you wher leveing with the others he said as she ran up beside him I am I just came because thers somthing I have to tell well what is it she decided she should just show so she put here arms around him and gave him a long passionate kiss when she finally let go of him she saw that his face was read and so was hers Matt turned away for a moment I would never guessed that you feel this way and I guess I din it realize until now that I fell the same about you hey they both turned to see Mgreymon Mimi ar you coming ar not I coming bye she said as she quickly kiss him on his lips and then went running to Mgreymon Matt turned around and continued towards the armory when he got in ther Gabumon was weighting for him Matt started looking throe the weapons he got sum laser guns and ammo for them okay lets go he said turning around what was ther suprised him Tai was standing ther and he had Gabumon trapped in a shield and was draining his energy hi Matt how you doing Matt pointed a gun up before I blow your ass away let Gabumon yeah sure after a kill Tai started laughing and Matt shot him on his shoulder the shield around Gabumon disappeared Tai got back up the gun hadent has much damage has it should of don to a human he had a red spot on his shoulder but besides that nothing else happened Tai look really mad okay you got me mad now watch this a strange red armor surrounded his body and face Tai started powering up Matt started shooting away at Tai like made but it din seem to do anything to him he ran forward and slammed Matt against a wall but he din it happen to notice that Gabumon was behind him Gabumon digivoled to Garurumon howling blaster the attack hit Tai in the back and knocked him throe a wall Matt was also knocked throe the wall he got garbed his gun and saw that Tai was gone he started moving throe the building he saw Tai jump by and he shot his gun at him he then heard some noise it sounded like Garurumon he went running to wher the noise was coming from and saw nothing Tai suddenly jumped up from behind him he grabbed Matt slammed him on the ground making hime drop his gun he then threw Matt in to a wall Matt was almost knocked unconscious from getting thrown in to the Tai armor disappeared ha I could kill you now if I wanted to o well ill sey you at the Mansion he said as he disappeared after a few minutes Matt felt better again he picked his gun and Garurumon walked over to him he jumped on to Garurumons back lets go im going to nail that ass hole 

Chapter 8 

Matt was riding on Garurumon when suddenly a truck up to them and tried to ram them what the hell yelled Matt he look inside and saw Tai driving the truck he tried to ram them again Garurumon had to go back and it barley missed him he ran unto the other side of him when suddenly a fence appeared and came in-between Garurumon and the truck the truck drove right in to the fence and started breaking it apart Tai was inside laughing look ma no hands the truck finally stopped destroying the fence and started driving on the other side Tai was on top of the truck throwing energy balls at them Garurumon was barley able to dodge the attack and he couldn't return fire because the fence was in the way Garurumon jump over the fence and landed behind the truck howling blaster he hit the back of the truck but it din it do to much damage Garurumon digivolve in to WereGarurumon Matts digivice started flashing has it let out a beam of weight light wich surrounded him and WereGarurumon Tai threw a another energy ball but it just bounced of the shield hey thats not fair time for some acid open wide and say aaaahhhhhh just as he was done saying this the back of the truck opend up and let out acid wich WereGarurumon slipped on he got back up the shield form the digivice had disappeared and Tai was back in the truck driving rite at them WereGarurumon digivolve to Icemon Ice shield a bunch of icicles came out of the ground and made a shield in front them just as Tai was about to ram them the truck ran in to the spikes and exploded they looked just in time to sey Tai flying away come on lets go. Tai look at the mansion hmm ther not here yet he turned around but they'll be here soon Sora turned to the sound of a door opening Tai stepped in to the room your friends will be here soon Tai please don't do this you now I love you Sora I feel the same its just that that never mind I have to go say hello to your friends now he turned around and flouted out of the room and a shield appeared around it. Matt look at the group so whats the plan Mgreymon look up at the building okay you and Tyranomon go in side and rescue Sora whil we keep him busy okay lets go Tai was walking throe the building when he heard somthing Mega claw the hole building was shaken from the attack im going to kill them he yelled as he ran outside Matt and Tyranomon went in side Matt look at the shield we got to break it to get here out stand back Tyranomon ran forward and started ramming the shield its time to die shouted Tai Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon Palmon digivolve to Togemon Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon so you want some needle spray harpoon torpedo Tai flew out of the way of the needle spray and blew up the harpoon torpedo's Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon horn buster Mkabuterimon ran right in to his shield the shield shook a little but it din it have much affect yell have to do better than that he din it sey the ball of fire come up and hit him from behind what Sora and Matt came running forward followd by Tyranomon Biymon digivolve to Birdramon Icemon jumped forward Iceblast meteorwing nova blast the Icebeam hit the shield and made it glow blue for a second before it turned back to normal the meteorwing bounced off and so did the nova blast Agumon digivolve to Greymon Birdraman digivolve to Garudramon Greymon digivolve to Metalgreymon Gigablaster the missals cam up and hit the shield Tai suddenly jumped throe the air and his fist hit the ground light pillar weight beams of light shot out of the ground and trapped all the digimon and started to drain away ther energy MegaKabuterimon digivolve to Electricmon the pillar of light disappeared around him Electricbomb a huge ball of electricity came down and hit Tai it gave him some power back but it also freed the others Greymon digivolved in to MetalGreymon Metalgreymon digivolved to Elemanteal Greymon Garudamon digivolve to Pheoinixmon Firebeam elemental beam electric bomb nova blast meteor wing Gigablaster harpoon torpedo needle spray Icebeam all the attacks came at him at the same time and he couldn't do anything exept block ther was a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared Tai was still floating ther but his shield was destroyed and he was bleeding on his right arm and his stomach im not down yet the strang red armor went around his body dark energy balls hundreds of huge energy balls came down and repeadatley hit the digimon until they wher all heart very bad now he said turning to the digidestiond its your turn Patamon digivolve to Angemon he came flying at Tai with his staff but Tai just grabbed it and kicked him away Light beam Angemon mad the staff disappeared and shot out a beam of light Tai stuck his hand forward and shot out his own beam the two beams seemed to be the same power for a few seconds until Tais beam knocked back Angemons Angemon fell down to the ground he was heart very badly every ones digivives started flashing and shot out beams of weight light on him Tai started screaming in pain and then all the digimon jumped forward and attack him Light ray Elementalbreath Firebeam Icebeam Needle spray Electricbomb Gigiablaster Nova blast meteorwing aaaahhhhh you seem to forget you ar battling powers that you can not comprehend Shield bomb a shield appeared around Tai then expanded several times bigger and knocked every body away and then Tai fell down on the ground he laid ther unmoving for a few minutes until he got up the other digimon started getting up to you havent beaten me yet he said powering up he was just about to blast them when huge groups of digimon came running forward and all started blasting at him with guns similar to the ones Matt had seine at the armory Tai armor appeared around him and he pulled out to laser guns and started shooting back at them he hit several of them UN till Eggmon came running forward and shot out a beam of light wich sent Tai flying backwards his armor was already badly damaged by fighting the digimon and Eggmons attack damaged it even more he got up and started flying away he look back and saw that some flying digimon wher chasing him o no I don't have a nuoff energy left to fight with I have to get out of here now he concentrated all his power on flying and flew away from them Eggmon turned around report sir he got away sir dame he turned back to the digidestiond Mgreymon look at him what ar you doing here sir well we decided to came and help you but he got away. In a hidden spot sir we've found out that Gravmon lost and that Magneticmons back hmm this could be bad send one of or best fighters to get him yes sir. Hey Sora ar you okay yeah Bee im fine but it was easy to she that she wasint fine well said Mgreymon I guess we should try to find Tai fine said Matt but we should be careful besides Sora is really getting hurt by this. 

To be continued 


End file.
